


Flannel

by JaciSerigala



Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaciSerigala/pseuds/JaciSerigala
Summary: Kris was beginning to really regret saying yes when Laguna asked to go on a shopping trip.
Relationships: Laguna/Kris Rutherford
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Flannel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lagunasass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lagunasass/gifts).



Kris was beginning to _really_ regret saying yes when Laguna asked to go on a shopping trip. He had been prepared to be the good boyfriend who carried around their partner's bags, he had been prepared to watch Laguna try on outfit after outfit whilst he sat back and marvelled over how pretty they were. What he had NOT been prepared for was when he realised that this trip wasn't for _Laguna_ , but for _him_.

Laguna dragged him from shop to shop, eventually resorting to choosing Kris outfits for him when he made it apparent that he had no interest or knowledge in fashion, so he grumpily shut up and let Laguna have their fun, but by the end of the day, absolutely zero progress had been made.

When they arrived back at the Edens Zero with a single bag containing makeup for Laguna, Kris wanted nothing more than to crash into bed and leave today in the past.

"Thanks for putting up with me today..." Laguna sighed, offering Jinn a painfully genuine smile.

"It's... whatever..." Jinn shrugged, irritated and tired.

"Let me make it up to you?" Laguna asked, taking Jinn's hand in his own. "I know you hated today."

"I did." Kris agreed, only to watch his grumpiness wither away as the smile dropped away. "... fine... as long as you don't put me in flannel again."

Laguna blinked, before they puffed out a laugh and replaced the smile on their face.

"Deal." Laguna's eyes twinkled with relief. "Though I still can't believe you looked _that_ bad in it!"


End file.
